According to the Surgeon General, 60% of adults do not achieve the recommended amount of regular physical activity. Risk factors for inactivity include old age, low income, and rural living. These factors make it unlikely that low-income rural adults will exercise, even though they stand to benefit substantially from even moderate physical activity. Regular exercise has been shown to increase functional ability and quality of life. Factors that contribute to participation and retention in physical activity programs include both environmental issues (e.g., cost and accessibility of program) and personal issues (e.g., social support, perceived ability to exercise). Nelson County is located on the eastern flank of the Blue Ridge Mountains in central Virginia. The county is more rural, older, and poorer than surrounding counties. A 2000 health assessment report indicates a high poverty rate (13.7%) and higher than statewide incidences of obesity, diabetes, teen pregnancy, and other negative health behaviors and conditions. The lack of services available and the multiple barriers to exercise (e.g., poverty, rural setting, transportation problems) make this county a particularly difficult place to be physically active. The long-term objective of this project is to positively impact the well-being of residents in a rural county by increasing the level of physical activity. In order to positively impact the low activity rates among adult and older adult residents in the county, a task force comprised of key community members has been established. The specific aims of this project are: 1. To identify existing programs, gaps in services, and to survey residents in a comprehensive way in order to understand actual activity levels, as well as perceptions regarding the availability of physical activity opportunities throughout the county. 2. To develop a comprehensive physical activity plan designed to reach all segments of the population, across the adult age range. Programs will include educational as well as actual physical activity programs. These programs will be tailored to specific groups, including a variety of physical activity choices and have as their goal to improve the health and well-being of community residents. 3. To implement activity programs for target populations in the county, and in so doing measure changes in physical and psychological indicators.